Billdip
Billdip is the shipping of Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher. It is arguably the most popular pairing in the Gravity Falls fandom, having the most active Tumblr tag and over 1,500 works of fan-fiction on Archive of Our Own alone. Origins BillDip first showed up on the scene after the episode Dreamscaperers, ''where our lovable triangle first appears as an actual character. Dipper and Bill have little blurbs of conversation throughout the episode, but that was it. There wasn't much foundation for Billdip, so it was formed as a crack ship of sorts. After that, people started worldbuilding and headcanoning, and thus the ship's community was formed! It was small but important, with nice art, cute works, and the like. '''Sock Opera ' The episode Sock Opera ''aired and everybody went totally nuts over it. In fact, people are ''still ''going nuts over it. In the episode, Bill is back and better than ever, bantering and messing with Dipper as always. Bill's dialogue in ''Dreamscaperers ''may not sound particularly flirty to some shippers, but in ''Sock Opera his words can definitely be interpreted as flirtatious, the most famous being: "Did you miss me?" Insert cheeky body language.(Body language? What body language? He's a bloody triangle! IKR) "Admit it, you missed me!" (Bill also kind of touches his butt later in the scene) Dipper needs the code for the laptop he found in Into the Bunker, and Bill offers him the code for a simple puppet. After his second proposition, Dipper accepts and they shake hands. Turns out, the puppet the triangle wanted was Pine Tree himself! The rest of the episode is just Bill being super cute trying to get used to Dipper's body and saying pain is hilarious and whatnot. Eventually, though, Bill is kicked out of Dipper's body and he promises that he'll be back. This is the episode that truly set the ship sailing. Well, with this, people started drawing and writing for Bill Dipper.... Bipper. ''It was great, the tumblr tag had hundreds of posts in under a week! With the Bipper hype came waves and waves of BillDip shippers as well- everybody was seeing the light. The Billdip tag is more active than it ever has been, and there are quality fanfics, drabbles, headcanons, and art at every turn! '''Theme' As with most ships, the theme of BillDip is very ''varied. Popular themes include a Depravity Falls-esque feel, where Bill is violently possessive of Dipper, or he traps him in the Dreamscape so nobody else can have him, or he gives him nightmares including encounters of the romantic and sexual kind every single night. Masochism is a strong theme in a lot of recent Bildip fics, as Bill often notes how "pain is hilarious", and as he tries to injure Dipper's body as much as he can throughout ''Sock Opera. Another popular theme is a more fluffy and cute feel, where Bill wears oversized sweaters and the two snuggle and watch movies together. Human Bill working at the Mystery Shack in order to "keep a better eye" on the twins, but then slowly falling in love with Dipper is very common as well. Warnings There is ''a lot of underage and non-con related works under Billdip, as well as blood and gore. Please be sure to read tags and triggers and blacklist things that trigger you or make you uncomfortable! '''Reasons Most Ship BillDip' * A large portion of romance fics age Dipper up to at least 15, and 18-25 year old Dipper is the most common for the more well-known BillDip works. * Great chemistry: they're different, but similar enough so they don't clash * The tumblr community is super sweet and everyone is really talented * Designing human! bill designs is really fun and seeing everybody's headcanons is super rad * Dang, even if you just ship the actual triangle and dip dip there's art of that * A++++ fanfictions * There's something for everyone: Kid!bill and Kid!dip, kid!bill and old!dip, old dip and old bill, kid dip and old bill, triangle bill and kid/old dip, really the combos are endless and fun to see Cool Contributors to Billdip Inumaru12 : author of Wonderland, a 50k, 6 chapter work that is still a work in progress. She has other drabbles and fics,too. fluffywheat: artist with a really cool headcanon Bill. (warning; posts underage billdip) ciphermemes: writer. posts fics on their NSFW blog. pandipper : artist. I believe they take drawing prompts. palolabg : artist. She has the 3am AU and posts things that fit in that universe paperjam-bipper: writer. Takes writing prompts and has several cute drabbles ibelieveinahappilyeverafter: writer. has plenty of oneshots, a few AUs, and several multi-chapter fics. the-binding: writer. Currently writing "The-Binding" (actual romance) and "Guardian" (very much a Depravity Falls fic). Takes writing prompts that fit into "The-Binding" universe. iceb0x : gravity falls artist, occasionally draws billdip (they made the second picture up here!)Category:Bill Cipher Category:Dipper pines Category:Billdip Category:Gravity Falls